Melodious Enslavement
by Kenchi Narukami
Summary: Two brothers who attend Canterlot High are driving home when they notice three certain Sirens huddled in an Alleyway. Still pissed off they decide to take them home and have some fun with while practicing their Hypnosis act. WARNING: Pure Smut, Good ol sex including brainwashing, mind break, Forming a harem, ect...Enjoy!


Author's Note: Co-written with aid of DekaBreak 2.0 who will be posting a copy of this fic on Hentai Foundry and FiMfiction as well. Note we do not own MLP, if we did, we'd make it whole lot more mature and be swimming in cash. Please this is general wish fullfillment andwould never do this in real life, this just Fantasy!

It was evening, quickly approaching night when ,a small black car was currently cruising down the street. It's driver stopped outside a back alley as he noticed a rather peculiar sight, three young women were huddled up in the corner of the alley way.

"Hey, Little bro, do those girls look familiar to ya?" asked the driver to the occupant riding shotgun.

"Oh yes , they were the ones who tried to brainwash the school or something" asked the younger brother.

"They look pitiful all by their lonesome…..what'd say we offer them a place to stay for awhile?" asked Kenchi.

Damon grinned back at his brother " Sure why not , after all an opportunity like this doesn't come along everyday you know" he replied slicking back his black hair

Kenchi groaned, and asked "What are you scheming now little bro?"

"Oh something that will be beneficial to us in the long run" he said "besides I know you'll love this scheme of mine" giving his brother a knowing smirk.

Kenchi was silent for a moment, then grinned and said "I think I see where your going with this." as opened the door and stepped out.

Adagio Dazzle leader of the dazzlings as had a rough couple nights. First they lose their powers leaving them stuck in these human forms, unable to return home, and now they were homeless having to steal food just to survive the night. Her clothes were torn up and starting to smell

"Evening ladies." The three former sirens looked up to see a handsome young man of about eighteen years of age with slicked back black hair and blue eyes. "What are three beauties like yourself doing out here on your own?"

Aria Blaze the more aggressive one of the group frowned and lashed out. "The hell do you think? We're homeless, so dont ask us stupid questions"

Kenchi put up his hands and said "Hey now, just trying to be nice. My brother and sometimes help unlucky people like yourselves by offering them food and shelter as well as help finding a job."

Sonata, the more gentle and slightly ignorant one of the three looked up piteously and asked "So you're going to help us? We ain't been able to eat in three days!"

"Of Course we're going to help you, I'd be a pretty shitty person if I didn't " Kenchi said chuckling as Damon was trying not to bust a gut laughing.

"Oh we're quite shitty people "Damon thought as he watched his brother trying to control the three women come with them

Adagio, the more level headed and mature of the three stood, causing her rather noticeable D-cup breasts to bounce as she said, "Now hold on a second sister, I recognize this boy. He's from Canterlot high."

The eldest siren crossed her arms under her breasts, making them more pronounced as she continued by saying, "What are you up to boy? You expect us to spread our legs for you in return for this *aid* your offering us?"

Aria glared at him while Sonata just looked clueless.

"Again, that would make me a rather shitty person right?" said Kenchi, before he planted a hand against the wall, pinning her to it and causing her to tense as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "_Then again, what choice do you have Adagio? You and your sisters won't last the week out here on the streets and by now the whole town knows what you tried to do at our school, so no one else is gonna help you. So swallow your fucking pride and get in the car bitch, at the very least you'll have some shelter and food in you stomach."_

Kenchi pulled away and said, "Well? What's your answer ladies?"

Adagio was silent as she struggled regain her aloof expression and thought "_Hmm, this may work to our advantage. We can rest and regain our strength while __**I**_ _use my body to control this boy and his brother while we plan our revenge."_

Adagio said, "Alright, we _accept_ your offer of aid, I do hope I can _pay _you back for your..._generosity_" as she pressed herself against him, shivering slightly when her breasts smushed against what felt like solid steel.

"Adagio are you FUCKING insane?" shrieked Aria as she stood up and got in Adagio's face. "If you think I'm going to…"

"Aria, shut up." growled Adagio as she pinned her to the wall and whispered her plan into Aria's ear.

Kenchi pretended to ignore what Adagio was obviously whispering into Aria's ear as he gently pulled Sonata to her feet.

"Thank you" She said not seeing any issues with Kenchi or his offer.

"Your quite welcome, now would you kindly follow me? Our ride is waiting " he said motioning to his car. Opening the door for them and letting them pile up in the back seat.

"Evening Ladies,I hope your feeling comfortable " Asked Damon getting a good look at the three, especially at Aria

"Just Peachy" Aria spat out as Kenchi restarted the car and headed off towards their home. Now the two brothers were inheritors of their family fortune after they parents passed, leaving them them with a vast fortune.

Now you would think that would have spent all of the money by now them being teenage boys, Surprisingly though, they hadn't. For one the House was already paid for, two its power source was drawn from the town's grid as they had their own private generators, and three the two brothers never really left the house, only leaving for school or out of boredom and just wanting to look around town.

" Seems like they live in a rather secluded part of town " Adagio thought, as Kenchi and his brother's house was the only house for a few miles before another could be seen. The soon came passed through a set of wrought iron gates that closed behind them as continued up a hill where their modest mansion sat.

A silver haired butler opened the door for the girls as the two brothers stepped out of the front seats.

"Welcome home young masters, I see you have bought some guests. Shall I prepare a room or two for them?"

Kenchi gave a nod and said "Of course, has Flash arrived yet?"

"Indeed he has Master Kenchi, he awaits you in the lounge." with that the butler hurried off to do as he was bid, meanwhile the girls were staring in slight awe at the house.

"It's so biiig!" said Sonata in amazement.

"Meh, it's not THAT impressive Sonata." quipped Aria.

"Now, now girls, lets not be rude to our gracious _hosts_." cooed Adagio. Making Kenchi roll his eyes, feeling the sarcasm oozing out of her voice

"Thank you Jeffrey " Damon said cutting the tension "Say brother I'll show the girl to their rooms, while you meet up with Flash." He suggested

"Sure thing man." said Kenchi as he headed towards the lounge, seeing the blue haired guitar player. "About time you showed up, Kenchi. What took you so long?" he asked

"Well other than picking up Damon from his tutor, we picked up those three weird girls " he said

"Weird Girls?" Flash asked

"Yeah you know the ones who brainwashed the school with their singing and all that shit " Kenchi explained making Flash frown

"Why..why help them." He asked making Kenchi smirk

"Ask Damon it's his plan after all. All I know, is that we're going to have a lot of fun tonight."

Speaking of Damon he had shown each of the dazzlings to their personal rooms. Each one in different sides of the mansion with Adagio's more or less in the middle. Meanwhile, Kenchi down in the lounge,he had busted out some of his families prized liquor, which was the source of his and Damon's wealth. Once he was out of school, Kenchi would be taking it over since he was the eldest.

After flipping on the tube, him and Flash had settled in to watch some anime Kenchi had imported from Japan, and were discussing the girls in it while drinking and snacking on junk food some maids had brought in for them.

This was the sight that greeted Damon as he came back downstairs.

"What we are having a party " he asked sitting on the couch and eating some popcorn

"Nah just relaxing"

"So when will our guests be coming down, and you're sure your hobby is actually gonna work little bro?" asked Kenchi as took a swig of the booze.

"Of course it will, it usually does " he explained

"Wait you've done this before,?" Kenchi asked

"Yeah on our maids, I usually release them once I'm finished with them, and no I haven't done anything to them. But for our guests, I don't plan on letting them go. After what they tried, I think what I have planned is a fitting punishment don't you think."

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to see this for ourselves." said Kenchi with a shrug as he had his doubts, but his brother's plans usually worked so what did he have to lose?

"So what about you Flash you want a piece of this action?" Damon asked the school's model student.

"Or will you be the Gary Stu that some call you behind your back bro?" snarked Kenchi as he ribbed the guitarist who glared at him.

"I'll show you Kenchi, Alright I'll play your game…..so what's the the game?" Flash asked as he scratched the back of his head.

At the moment, the aforementioned girls were led into the by their butler who bowed and left. Kenchi grinned and asked, "well ladies, what do you think? Sure beats sleeping in alleyway with homeless drunks and rats right?'

"It's amazing here, Iv never such a awesome place!" cheered Sonata as her sparkled with naive joy.

"It's certainly impressive, being rich sure does have it's perks." said Adagio as she sat beside Kenchi, and relaxed on the couch while pressing herself against his arm.

"I guess you could say that" Kenchi responded as Aria sat next to Damon, simply watching Fate/Zero with him, as Sonata munched on some chocolate smiling happily

"Aren't you Twilight's Boyfriend " Adagio asked after getting a look at Flash, making him frown as he turned to look at her

"I wish," said Flash sadly, "it's like I know there is something there between us but.."

"But strange shit keeps happening and before he can do anything, she vanishes back into the mirror." said kenchi as he tossed his empty bottle into the trash. "So you girls are musicians eh? Wanna hear my brother on his flute?"

"A flute?" Aria asked looking at Boy next to her.

"Oh yeah, it's be our family for a long time and I'm it's current owner" he explained "Hold on I'll go get it " he said rushing to his room,grab a silver flute, covered in magic runes that seem to glow.

Damon grinned "hehehe oh this will be great " he thought coming back from his room "Ladies and Gentlemen Behold Our family heirloom" he said showing off the flute

"Oooh, pretty!" Sonata chirped

"What kind of flute glows like a neon light?" quipped Aria as she stretched and asked "Mind if I have a drink?" as she picked up a bottle and started to guzzle from it.

Damon put the flute to his mouth, and began to play quiet, gentle tune that seemingly washed over the girls, causing them to relax and close their eyes as they swayed to the gentle rhythm.

Sonata yawned before saying, "Sounds so soothing." while she began nodding off.

Aria hummed along with the tune, her eyes struggling to stay open as she said blearily, "Feels like i've heard this before…"

Adagio's eyes widened as one thought echoed through her mind. "_Equestrian Magic…"_ before her eyes closed.

"Hehe, Well brother that's step one" damon said

"What's step two then" Flash asked curiously

"Oh it's very simple, we more or less reprogram them, in this state they are at this moment they're just asleep. But if I keep playing it slowly erases their minds, leaving nothing but a moldable husk to suit our needs, or if I change the tune I make them do other things, and while over writing their old personalities. " he explained

"Aint that kinda wrong though?" asked Flash with nervous look on his face. "I mean your robbing them of their free will."

"Like they did us Flash? Remember how they made us fight each other, how they made you treat Twilight like trash? This is your….NO OUR chance for payback!" said Kenchi as he stood up. Making Flash jump back and Damon Sigh as he turned to look at him.

"Look Flash, if your uncomfortable about this, I can simply make you forget this night." He said as he held up his flute

Flash was silent for a moment, then his eyes hardened somewhat and said "No, I- I want to pay them back, they made me treat Twi so bad back then."

"Good man Flash, Now then…..Adagio!" Adagio looked up at Kenchi as he said "Take off your top, but do it slowly, then sit on the pool table, spread your legs and start masturbating while you watch us me and Damon turn Sonata and Aria into our personal cock sleeves"

"Yes sir" she said mindlessly removing her top, revealing her rather black, lacy, see through bra and her rather generous D Cup Breasts. She climbed up on the pool table, spread her legs and slid on of her hands down inside her skirt to start rubbing her clitoris and Pussy moaning slightly as the pleasure started to build up, while the other other began playing with her breast. What Damon had failed to mention, was that also depending the tune he played, the target's senses would become hypersensitive.

Damon couldn't help but laugh as he undid his pants and let them fall down to reveal his fully erect 10-inch prick that was already leaking pre cum. "Aria strip naked and then suck my dick " he ordered as he had taken a liking to the tsundere member of the dazzlings

"Yes sir" she said removing her clothes revealing her C Cup Breasts and her shaven pink pussy, glistening from arousal. She then proceeded to kneel in front of him and after gripping him, began to slowly trace her tongue over the length of his rough, vein covered cock. Her hands then began to stroke his shaft, causing him to moan as he ran his hand through her purple and green streaked hair.

Kenchi meanwhile had sat back down, had pulled Sonata onto his lap with her back to him and had opened her blouse so that he could begin fondling her B-cup breasts under her pure white bra. His other hand had snaked its way inside of her skirt, his fingers shlicking in and out of her gushing cunt . He grinned at Sonata's moans and began nipping at the sides of her neck, causing her to whine and wriggle her soft ass on his pant covered cock.

Flash honestly had no idea what to do. He just collapsed back into his seat, tried to ignore the growing bulge in his pants.

"By the sun, your already so wet my dear~" Kenchi whispered in her ear before he took it and chewed on in softly. "Look at Aria, tell me you think of the sight of her treating my younger brother's cock like lollipop?"

Sonata looked over at her sister and said in a airy tone, "It looks so good, and i'm beginning to feel funny inside my panties." as her eyes widened and back arched as Kenchi pulled on her clitoris, causing her to spray her cunt's nectar all over his hand.

"Wow, you came so much Sonata~" said Kenchi as he pulled his soaked hand out of her skirt and placed them on her lips. "Now suck my fingers, lick your own love juices off of my fingers."

Which she did, causing Kenchi to lean his head back and groan from the sensation.

As her tongue swirled around his fingers, she sucked at her own love juices right off his hand. As for Damon, Aria was apparently a master cock sucker deep thrusting his cock as she sucked and licked it making Damon groan pleased with her work ethic so to speak.

She started inching her hands towards her convulsing pussy, but Damon put a stop to that as he commanded, "NO! Your not allowed to please yourself, focus only on sucking dick and moaning like the whore you are!" Aria whined and whimpered as her hand returned to holding onto his thighs.

As for Adagio, in her lust filled, euphoric state of mind, didn't really have a reaction she deep in the throes extreme horniness, as her fingers pumped desperately in and out of her squirting cunt while watching her sisters being turned into the two brother's personal onaholes. She wanted cum so badly, but there was something keeping her from doing so.

"_I want cum so badly, but my cunt wont let me! It's like something is holding me back!" _thought Adagio as she watched her sister's throats bulging from the sheer girth of the brother's cocks.

"_I want, no I need their cocks in me, I want them to fuck till I'm a brainless fucktoy who can't thnk of anything but dick!"_

She chewed on her lips, face as red as an apple from pure lust as tried again and again to reach her peak, but couldn't causing her to whimper as she fell backwards letting her back arch as her toes curled inwards.

FInally feeling ready for the next step, Kenchi pulled his slobber covered fingers from Sonata's mouth, causing her to whine and said, "Now it's time for the real fun to begin." as undid his pants and finally let his 12-inch pre cum coated cock fly free.

"Get down between my my legs and start sucking it Sonata, and if you do a good job, I'll give you a very nice reward." he ordered.

Sonata smiled dumbly and fell to her hands and knees, then crawled between his legs so that his cock slapped her in the face. Pre cum smeared all over her face as she sensually liked his his prick a few times as she slowly shrugged of her top and bra, then stuck the tip of his head in her mouth and slowly sunk down on in till her face was buried in his crotch.

"Ohhh, now that's what I call a throat pussy. It's so damn _TIGHT!_' growled Kenchi as he grabbed the sides of her head and began pumping her up and down his shaft. Sonata made wet choking and "Glucking" noises as Kenchi proceeded to ravage her throat. Meanwhile her hand had gone down and started pumping her fingers in and out of dripping, twitch cunt, moaning around his cock.

"_Master's cock ish shooo thick and hot!"_ thought Sonata as her throat bulged from the thickness of Kenchi's cock. She couldn't get enough of it,the taste, the size, the girth, just everything about it made her shudder with euphoria, it was the same with Aria as well.

"_Master's cock" _She thought as she pumped his dick, desperately wanting his cum, to have her masters seed in her mouth.

Damon himself was honestly getting close to releasing his first load of the night, " Come on Aria work for it bitch!" he taunted her. Aria relished the challenge and picked up the pace, pumping his monstrous dick. He he grabbed her twin tails and pulled on them, making her yelp as he buried her face against his crotch.

Damon's eyes rolled up into his head, and gunted "Fuck, Im cumming!" as he released his load. A torrent, of slimy, smelly jizz erupted down Aria's throat and spraying her in the face as his dick shot out of her mouth outh pussy. She tried to gulp down what he'd released inside as he stroked his cock, urging even more thick, jelly like strands of his baby batter to splatter all over her face and chest.

Kenchi grunted as he felt the pressure building inside his pulsating cock. "Shit, I'm about to blow Sonata!" he said as he began thrusting in time with his pumping the ditzy siren's head. "Damnt, I'm CUMMING!" he roared.

Sonata, in move that surprised his, buried his shaft as far as she could down her throat as his essence flooded into her stomach. Sonata gulped and "glucked" as hard and as fast as she could, but it was enough. Soon her cheeks bulged before jizz erupted from the edges of her mouth and dribbled from her nose.

With some effort, Kenchi freed his somewhat soften prick from Sonata's throat and fired off a few more spurt of his thick, yellowish dick slime onto her face, with dripping down onto and landing on her pert breasts.

Flash could believe his eyes at the sight before him, his friends had completely dominated two of the three sirens that had almost destroyed their school. These girls who once caused so much anger and hate were now on the floor, rubbing his friend's seed all over their skin as if was lotion.

"Enjoy the show Flash?" asked Kenchi with a smirk as used Sonata's bra to wipe his cum and spit covered dick clean.

"I- yeah, I guess." he said somewhat nervously.

"You know it's ok if you want to fap while watching us fuck these two sluts my friend, and when we're done with them, you can join us in breaking the biggest one of all." said Damon as glanced at the convulsing and twitching Adagio as she continued finger fucking herself and rubbing her breast as she moaned and pleaded, "Let me cum, by the sun let me cum please!" as she constantly arched her back, seeking a release that wouldn't come till the two brothers were ready.

"No you don't get to cum yet,slut , no you're going to wait for a long time" Damon said grinning as Adagio squirmed after hearing that.

That was when Flash finally snapped. Grinning, he undid his pants and dropped them and his boxers on the ground to reveal his impressive 8-inch cock. He began stroking his cock to sounds of Adagio's misery filled moans and whimpers. He groaned as his shaft began dripping with Pre cum, it's veins pulsing as blood ran through them..

"By the moon, she looks so hot and slutty." groaned Flash as Kenchi and Damon both walked back to Sonata and Aria.

"You think thats hot, watch and beat your meat to this~" hummed Kenchi as he ripped off Sonata's skirt and white lace panties before pushing her onto the couch and spread her her legs as he gripped his cock and teased her overflowing cunt with the head of his dick head.

Now this is where the fun begins...Sonata, I'm going to have Damon lift the spell on you so I can see your initial shock, confusion and fear, but as soon as put my cock into you, your gonna forget any fear and confusion and beg for me to make you mine!"

"Oi Damon! Play a few notes over here and release Sonata. I want to watch her true reaction as take her!"

No Problem " Damon said smirking playing a short quick tune awakening Sonata who blinked as she looked around.

"Huh, what's going on, Where am I?" She look down and saw she was completely bare of any clothes and saw one of the guys who had taken her and her sisters in. He was between her legs, and his penis was rubbing against her vagina entrance. She also saw white, slimy stuff all over her breasts and stomach.

"You ready Sonata to become my woman?" asked Kenchi as he began sliding his throbbing cock into her. She screamed, "WAIT, DON'T! PLEASE LET ME GO!" as she struggled against him as tears began to fall from her eyes that was full of fear and confusion. "Aria, Dagi Help Me…" She trailed off as she saw Adagio playing with herself, moaning lewdly and begging for cock, while Aria was lapping up some weird white stuff that looked like the stuff all over her body from her hands.

"_Yes, that's what I wanted to see, consider this payback for making fight my brother and friends!"_ snarled Kenchi as pulled out, then rammed all the into her, breaking past her hymen in one solid stroke!

"_Please, help me! _Cried Sonata in her head as she screamed from the pain of her hymen breaking. "_I don't want this, I don't want this...what did I not want?" _she thought as her back arched in pleasure, groaning as she felt something, long, thick and hard going in and out of her pussy which was feeling better than ever.

She looked up with heart filled, lust glazed eyes into Kenchi's eyes and groaned out "More!"

"What was that my dear?" asked Kenchi as increased the tempo of his thrusts, his nuts slapping against her ass.

"I SAID MORE! FUCK ME LIKE GODFORSAKEN WHORE! MAKE ME INTO YOUR BITCH, TURN INTO YOUR FUCKING ONAHOLE YOU GLORIOUS BASTARD! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" shouted Sonata as she began thrusting back against his cock, pushing it's pulsing mass even deeper inside of her, to the point of nearly entering her womb.

"Heh, whatever the lady wishes~" snarked Kenchi as pulled her upright, so that she was bouncing on his length.

"Fuck, your damn hard Kenchi! Your cock is filling me up, imprinting itself so that only your cock will ever be able to satisfy me! Oh yes, fuck this slut like the fuck whire she is!" exclaimed Sonata as her head fell back.

"Shit, hearing you talk like a slut is really turning me on bitch!" growled Kenchi as he buried his face in her breasts, latching onto her stiff nipples and twirling his tongue around while sucking on them.

"Yes, suck on my tits, make them produce milk that will satisfy only you master! FUCK!" Sonata shouted as she orgasmed, raining her juices all over Kenchi's cock and balls.

Meanwhile Damon had awoken Aria after given her similar orders kenchi gave to Sonata. Needless to say Aria was not happy

"WHAT THE FUCK " she yelled as she struggled to move away for her captor but she couldn't as he had an iron grip on her wrists. Only to stop when she saw Sonata bouncing up and and down Kenchi's cock and screaming like a bitch in heat and Adagio was laid out, jerking herself off, and squirting every few minutes while begging for release

" GET READY ARIA" Damon said as he pushed her down onto a nearby table and rammed himself into Aria's Soaked, warm, twitching twat, hitting her womb. The pain of her hymen being broken caused tears to fall from her eyes as she arched her back and wrapped her arms around Damon's back, as she began to moan lewdly.

"Yeah, that's right, moan like a whore bitch!" grunted Damon as he began plowing away at her cunt. WIth each thrust, the table would rock.

Shaking its foundation so to speak, with each shake, Aria would moan louder.

"Ooo,yes! Hardeer, deeperrr pleash." slurred Aria as she wrapped her legs around his waist and started pulled him deeper into her. "Turn me into your personal whore, make it so that only one man could ever take meeee!" Aria trailed as another orgasm struck. Her toes curled and her fingers began draw blood from Damon's back.

Aria's grunts and groans of passion fueled Damon's lust even more as hiked of her legs over shoulder and began to pile drive her. "By faust you're so tight!" grunted Damon.

"Yes, yes, more, harder, fuck me please make a mess of my slutty cunt my love!" moaned Aria as screamed as another climax reached its peak.

By now, Aria had lost all sense of who she had been. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, her eyes had rolled back into her head loud, lewd moans issued from her gaping mouth. Her breaths came out in short, ragged gasps full of lust.

"_What need do I have for discord and hatred, when I can, Ugh, have this marvelous, throbbing, oooh, cock feeding me!"_ thought Aria as she felt the pressure building inside of her. It was almost time.

"Damon, I'm about, I'm going to…." and that was all she could say before the floodgates broke and she came, spraying her pussy juices all over the place

This in turn broke the floodgates on Damon's Side and well he blew his second load for the night inside. A torrent white hit sludge flooded her womb, causing her stomach to swell slightly. Aria finally screamed, "THERE SO MUCH INSIDE OF ME, I'M BEING FILLED WITH CUM!" as she finally climaxed for the final time for the night.

Damon chuckled at the face she was making as he left her pussy and brought her closer to him having her suck on his fingers which was covered by her cum

At this point Flash finally blew, " Ah fuuuck " he groaned as thick, whitish ropes of jizz erupted from his dick head, and splattering across Adagio's breasts and legs.

"So Sonata , Ready for The grand finale" Kenchi asked as he unleashed his next load in her pussy, releasing a torrent of jizz that painted her womb white, Sonata screamed "Fuuuck" nearly Shattering a few nearby liquour bottles..

"Jeez Sonata you've got quite a set of pipes " Kenchi said as he toyed with her nipples. Sonata was unable answer, due to being in pleasure induced coma. He pulled out of her, laid her on the couch and covering her before turning and walking over to his brother and Flash.

With Sonata and Aria were basically out of it, one on the floor coated in jizz with it leaking out of her pussy, and the other in a similar state. "So now it comes to this, Miss Dazzle It's your turn now, so get on on your knees." commanded Damon.

Adagio still in a state of complete mind blowing lust and desire for pleasure she had witnessed her sisters receive. She obeyed, quickly sliding off the table and all but falling on the floor since her legs were shaking so badly. Falling to her knees since she could barely stand. She looked up as the three boys loomed over her, their cock's slapping her in that face, smearing cum all over it.

Without needing to be to, Adagio grabbed Kenchi's and Damon's cock in each of her hands and began stroking them quickly, while leaning forward and taking Flash's prick in her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth on it.

"Gah, she sure know what's she doing, think she's done this before guys?" grunted Kenchi as switched her mouth to sucking on his dick and rapidly stroking Flash's.

"I dunno, but fuck this feels good!" groaned Flash.

"I'm with flash on this one, she certainly has a way with her hands doesn't she " he groaned as Adagio surprisingly had very soft hands

"And by how much she's doing she must be desperate for our cum, so how about we don't give it to her " Damon suggested as the girl switched to bobbing her head on his cock and stoking Flash's prick.

"Yeah let's draw out her torment I say. " Kenchi Suggested.

That got Flash to grin " Sure why not, come on Adagio how about actually trying for once, because if this is your best, I'm sorely disappointed " he said Making the Dazzling Leader panic and pick up the pace and work for that cum she wanted so desperately to be covered in.

When she switched over to sucking on Kenchi, he said, "Yeah, that's right you slut of a siren, suck my cock like your life depended on.

"_Must have cum, wonderful, delishoush cum! I need it! I want it!"_ cried Adagio in her head. "_Please give me your seed, cover me with your spunk!"_

Kenchi grinned at her eagerness and passion. It was the actions of a desperate whore and too him this was the perfect punishment for this bitch. No longer was Adagio this Alpha Bitch who walked around like the she owned the place, now she was a whore sucking his cock.

She then Switched Damon's cock who extremely eager to tease the slutty siren "That's better Dagi "he said petting her head like she was a dog " that's how you suck dick" he said in a condescending way that made her shudder.

For some reason, it felt...right to be talked down to. "_Was I always like this…."_ she thought as she switched her mouth over to Flash who smirked.

"Now this is what I've always wanted to feel!" he groaned. "Getting off to pron vids is nothing comapred to this!"

"GAH, guys, I'm getting close to.." grunted Kenchi as prick began twitching like crazy under Adagia's ministrations.

"Me too guys!" groaned Flash as he bent over slightly trying to hold it in.

"Ah fuck here it comes" Damon groaned as his cock ache and throbbed, before he was the first to come spraying his hot sticky cum all over Adagio's Face

"Arrgh, shit I'm CUMMING!" exclaimed Kenchi as he blasted long, thick ropes of jelly like spunk all over her face.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" shouted Flash as unleashed his own torrent sticky jizz all over Adagio's face.

The three panted for a minute or two, watching as Adagio tried lick as much semen as she could and swallow it.

"Shooo much delicoush cum!" moaned Adagio, as their cum flowed off her face and dripped onto her lovely D-cup.

"What a slut, hard to believe she almost bought our school to its knees." snarked Kenchi.

"I'll say." replied Flash as Kenchi motioned for Damon to lay on his back on the floor and when he did, Kenchi ordered Adagio to straddle him and place the tip of his man meat at the mouth of her soaked cunt. After she done that, he moved behind and grabbed a fistful of ass with one hand and used the other to line up cock with her butt hole.

"Oi, Flash. Hold your dick in front of her her mouth." said Kenchi as he looked over at his friend. "All three of are going to breed this bitch!"

Flash grinned evilly and did as suggested, holding her head in place with one hand while the other held his prick at the ready and said, "Sweet, I hope she likes using my microphone as she sings."

"Oi, Damon, do with what we did with her sisters, plant the suggestion and release her!"

Damon play a short tune that released Adagio but upped her sensitivity to ungodly levels.

Needless to say Dagi was freaking the fuck out when she saw the sight of her two sisters and she current situation.

"Huh, what the hell?" exclaimed Adagio when she saw the state of her sister. "What the fuck did you do to Aria and Sonata you bastards? How the hell did get your filthy human hands on an Equestrian flute!?" she shouted.

"Why it's simple my _Dear._" Kenchi whispered in her ear after bending over her back, and enjoying the soft, supple female flesh against his chest.

"We're putting you in your place." said Flash as he grabbed a fistful of her hair causing her to yelp.

"For nearly destroying our friendship and school!" growled Damon as all three slammed their throbbing cocks into every orifice her body had.

All three went to town on her, with Damon and Kenchi quickly timing their thrusts so that they were alternating between going in and out of her ass and twat.

_How dare these pathetic, disgusting humans think they can use...me...however they…..what was I thinking again. Umph, these cock are so thick, so warm, so biiig! I must have more! More! MORE!" _ thought Adagio as she gripped Flash's thigh with one hand and proceeded to pull him further inside of her.

"Heh, looks like we finally won boys!" bragged Kenchi as Adagio pulled her head back and despite the pain of Flashing pulling on her hair she looked over her shoulder, and in loud, lustting tone she smiled and screamed.

"MORE, GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR COCKS! FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE, USE HOW EVER YOU LIKE JUST GIVE ME MORE COCK. CELESTIA PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER, ROUGHER! MAKE ME INTO YOUR PERSONAL ONAHOLE, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME OR MY SISTERS JUST FUCK ME!"

Only for Flash to yank her face around and plunge his cock back into her mouth as he said, "Who said you could stop sucking bitch?" with a sneer on his face.

"Damn, her ass is so tight!" grunted Kenchi. "Its like it's trying to pull it off!"

"Same with her pussy,it's like a vice " Damom groaned as Adagio really wanted that hot cum inside her

Kenchi lapped her Adagio's ass cheeks, saying "That's right slut, fuck like you want our cum or we won't give it to you!" as slapped her her ass again.

Adagio gave out muffled yelp with ech strike, squirting her cunt soup all over Damon's balls and thighs. Then jumped as two something's latched onto her breasts. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that Sonata and Aria had somehow crawled over without being seen and had started sucking on her breasts.

Damon smirked at them " Well aren't you two quite the helpful sluts" he said honestly not that surprised at this change of event, more surprised that it didn't happen sooner.

" looks like we'll have to reward the two of you once we finish up with Dagi" Kenchi said smirking

Yesh masters " they both moaned as they were eager to please them both. "Hurry up and Cum Dagi" Aria Moaned wanting her reward from their new owners

"Please Dagi, cum!" begged Sonata.

"Not so fast ladies, first WE need to cum before her, cause she aint allowed to till after us." snarled Kenchi.

"Yes master" they replied sadly, but had no say in it cause now, they nothing more than common whores Who cares about at they want. The answer no one.

"Now hurry up, whore and make me cum" Flash said as he was getting really into this. It was the first time he could really ever let loose.

"Having fun flash" Kenchi asked

"You know it, it's the most fun I've had other that rocking out on my Guitar " He said as Dagi just Sucked Away on his shaft making it twitch

"How are you holding up down there Damon?" grunted Kenchi as his nuts slapped against Adagio's ass cheeks. "Damn it, I'm reaching my limit to!"

Sonata and Aria had taken to finger fucking themselves to while milking Adagio's breasts, their fingers making wet squelching sounds as they did.

"What about you Kenchi, at your limit yet? " Damon asked as Kenchi Groaned

"Yup I've reached the threshold and I'm ready to open gate so to speak, so what do you gentlemen say? I think it's time to give Dagi her reward for her patience don't You " he asked coyly

"OH most Definitely " Damon replied

"Same here" was Flash's Response

"Then let's do this, Aaaarrrrgghhhh!"

All three boys screamed as their cocks erupt simultaneously. Hot, thick, smelly jizz blasted into Adagio's ass, cunny and down her throat. She let out a gurgled, choked scream as her stomach was pumped full of seed. Her stomach swelled as in her mind she mentally shouted,

"_Yes, yes, this is what I wanted! Cum, glorious, tasty jizz spilling into my stomach and pouring out if my slutty ass! Hot spunk filled with so much sperm I'm sure to get pregnant! There sooo muuuch cum…" _

The boys unleashed so much cum, it erupted out from around her cock plugged holes, covering her ass and dripping onto Damon's crotch. Flash buried her face into his crotch so that none of his jizz would fall onto his friends face.

The three pulled out just as Aria and Sonata collapsed from their own orgasms. The boy were still pissing cum as they pulled out and aimed it all three girls, showering them in their thick jizz. The girls squirmed and squealed as they ravished the thick, yellow-white shit coating their glorious bodies.

When it was all over, the girls were on top of each other, licking the cum of off the other's bodies, their breasts and pussy squelching against each other as the guys collapsed onto some nearby chairs.

"Well I have to say brother, I'm glad we went along with your idea." said Kenchi as he took a deep drag from a nearby bottle of booze. As he was guzzling it, he felt something wet and warm engulf his cock and bobbing up and down on it. Looking down, he saw Sonata's lips encircling his flaccid cock, which quickly hardening again. Her lips stretching lewdly when she would pull up.

Kenchi groaned as he ran his hands through her hair. "You know guy, I could get used to this…..how about we do this again? I can think of a few more bitches that needs to be shown their places."

"Oh yes let's, fuck I can make a list" Damon said grinning from ear to ear as he thought about the possibilities like Trixie Or Sunset for example

"I'm down with that" Flash said tired but satisfied as he looked at his watch. "Shit I'll see you guys later, gotta head home before my mom kills me." He said

"I suggest you wash up first man, wouldn't want her knowing about all this " Kenchi explained

"Thanks man" he said heading up stairs as Kenchi chuckled and looked over at Damon "So, what do we do about these three? Train them to be maids?" And when we do, do this again, lets both agree to only go after those who deserves it like Trixie or Starlight Glimmer." said Kenchi before groaning as he shot another load down Sonata's thoat.

"Oh I have the perfect role for these three whores" he said "and agreed as trixie definitely deserves this punishment " damon said as he whispered his plan to Kenchi making his brother grinned widely

"I love it" he said as they gave their new slaves a look that made them shudder.

_**A Few Days Later **_

Kenchi and Damon were now relaxing in one of Mansion's private room. "Now to taste the fruits of our labor " he said as he clapped his hands.

Out Steps the Dazzlings in new uniforms, harem uniforms. Each one sluttier that the last especially Adagio's which was see through and showed off her nipples

Sonata and Aria were dressed in dark red and green trimmed bikini tops that reached downwards from their shoulders and under their bosoms, while their waists were wrapped with long, silky smooth latin loincloths that showed off their legs and left their midriff as bare as the day they were born, if they had been born human that is.

Adagio's was comprised of two transparent strips of cloth that covered her generous cleavage, with golden yellow cloth strip hanging from under her arms and a similarly colored loin cloth that dangled between her long, luscious legs.

"How can we Please you masters " the three said In Unison,their old personalities effectively destroy leaving only three submissive horny slaves. Whose only purpose is to fuck and please their masters.

"Well you can dance for us " Damon said Playing a tune that 1 Reinforced their current Mental State, 2 made them Horny as they danced extreme provocatively making Damon and Kenchi pleased as The Dazzlings started a slow, sensuous dance which started with them slowly gyrating their waists. Kenchi and Damon both looked on as their newly trained harem slaves danced for them.

They were indeed going to enjoy their lives as they see fit.

"I hope you find us satisfying masters, We live to serve and obey you " said Adagio in a sultry tone as she rubbed her breasts in rhythm to the music.


End file.
